Timber Lake
The former seat of Dewey County, South Dakota, Timber Lake now plays host to one of the stronger caravans in the Badlands Territory as well a radio station and multiple Chem Breweries. A free town, it seeks to rival the status of Mobridge across the river, but is held back by its lack of organization. History Pre-war The town was founded in 1907 with the arrival of a railroad line in the area. It would grow to a size of five hundred fifty-three by 1953, which it would stay near for the next century. The War When the bombs fell, Timber Lake was nowhere near any targets, though the radioactive rains would kill around three dozen people in the township. The mayor and police force would manage to keep order among the residents, but they would be unable to keep gangs and renegade army soldiers out, leading to stretches of town being occupied and emptied of life. Post War The civilian gangs would leave after several clashes with the police and rogue soldiers, the later of whom were determined to take the town. a company-sized army unit commanded by an experienced captain proved more than a match for the local police force, imposing martial law and locking up the police and mayor as traitors. Not able to contact the other detachments in the state, the captain imposed his men on the town, which quickly grated on the locals. After a particularly bloody rape, the citizens decided to strike back. Several families would wait for the soldiers in their house to go to sleep before stabbing them with knives and taking their guns. They would wait until the patrol shifts ended and pull the soldiers in when they went for their replacements. By dawn, they had managed to eliminate a third of the occupiers. Most of that day would be filled with combat, leaving forty townspeople dead and fifty-six injured, as well as fourteen soldiers dead and twice that injured in some way. Seeing they couldn't maintain their position in town the soldiers withdrew, promising vengeance. When a crowd went to investigate the police station that had been commandeered they found the mayor strangled to death and most of the police force starving to death. The town doctor would manage to save a handful, but most would die. After this, the remaining citizens would form together over the next decade to handle threats, The wounded relatives a stark reminder of authority. Small town pettiness and mistrust had divided them by 2100 however, with each family and group enforcing their right by the gun. This trend would continue well into the 2170s, with various gangs and factions taking over buildings downtown and repurposing them for things. Downtown Timber Lake would at one time boast both a brothel and a bullet factory in the same building. The town would become relatively stable in 2180 with the arrival of the Harrison clan, an extended family of trappers, hunters, and raiders from Nebraska. They at first occupied several homes on the outskirts before striking at the city post office, taking it from a group of couriers. The townsfolk were initially hostile until they saw the Harrisons weren't leaving, and begrudgingly began to trade with them. having furs and valuables, the Harrisons made a positive impression on the well-to-do of the town, and would evolve into the finest merchants in town. Their family members would settle disputes in the streets, strangely forcing both parties to have a dance off. The town would could together to fight off raiders and cults well into the 2200s, and by 2250 were a relatively well-known trade settlement. They would come under the influence of Custer's American Army in the 2270s, unable to match their strength. The citizens try their best to stay out of their way, paying their taxes and minding their business. Government Timber Lake is aligned with Custer's American Army, but in practice operates as a free town, where one is free as long as they can back up their words and doesn't cross the soldiers. Several businesses and individuals retain gangs to show their will, but they are a slim percentage of the population. Layout Timber Lake occupies much of the traditional downtown of the town, with houses intermixed with the businesses. The outskirts of town are home to transient and travelers, with a few street gangs. The cauldron is on the western outskirts of the town while the Crossed Hooves offices and most other businesses are in the center of town. Residences are scattered along the outskirts of the town along with a fair amount of ruins. Many building and posts are covered with a variety of flyers and posters, but almost all have a copy of Custer's most wanted. Economy The town relies mostly on Crossed Hooves Transportation Services, employing some twenty-three percent of the town. It is also home to several saloons, a radio station, a chem factory, as well as a dozen other shops and services including Couriers and a hotel. Farmers are often given a slightly more-than-fair price, due to the symbiotic relationship between the two. The town is dependent on the farmers for food, but the farmers are dependent on the merchants and skills of the town as well. Ring Pulls are the common tender, but most are willing to deal in other things as well. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Badlands